Zachary Herriford
Zachary Myles Herriford is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the second son and child of Molly and Adam Herriford, and the older twin brother of Adaire Herriford. He will possess the abilities of Infection Suppression, Light Inversion, Dust Mimicry and Psychic Energy Manipulation. Appearance Zachary's most striking feature will be his large dark brown eyes. They will remain this colour throughout his life. His hair will be blonde as a child and then golden as an adult. Abilities Zachary's first ability will be Infection Suppression. This ability can suppress any kind of infectious pathogen, including bacteria, viruses, prions and various prokaryotes and eukaryotes. It can suppress any kind of infectious disease. His earlier use of the ability will be weaker, and will only remove the symptoms of the disease, leaving the person contagious to others, but as the ability develops, he will be able to remove a disease entirely. The ability will usually need physical contact with the infected person to be used. His second ability will be Light Inversion. Zachary will be able to invert light at will. He will be able to transform bright light into darkness, in order to hide himself or anyone or anything else he wants to disguise. He will also be able to turn darkness into light, and will usually use this to temporarily blind people. He will not need complete darkness or light to access the ability, but will then only affect the darkened or lightened area. His third ability will be Dust Mimicry, which will enable him to transform himself into dust. He will usually access the ability in order to protect himself, turning into a cloud of dust and letting any weapons or attacks pass through him without effect. The dust could also restrict someone's vision and impair breathing. Additionally, he will be able to mimic dust in order to hide himself. Abilities such as telepathy will have no effect upon him if he mimics dust in time, since dust has no mind and no thoughts. His final ability will be Psychic Energy Manipulation. Zachary's first use of this ability will be emitting blasts of psychic energy from his hands. He will be able to throw these at other people, though they will be more powerful and effective if he emits them straight from the palms of his hands onto the person's heads. These blasts will be empathic and telepathic in nature. They will overwhelm the person's mind with strong emotions and telepathic static. Zachary will also be able to force others to experience strong rage and fear, using eye contact. The most powerful use of his ability will be a psychic voodoo shield. This will repel attacks away from him and will turn them upon his enemy instead. Family & Relationships *Mother - Molly Herriford *Father - Adam Herriford *Older brother - Darren Herriford *Younger sisters - Adaire, Jay and Sienna Herriford History & Future Etymology Zachary is a Hebrew name which means "the Lord remembers". His middle name, Myles, is a Germanic name which may mean "peaceful" and a Latin name meaning "soldier". His surname is an English place name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters